crimes of passion
by Nadeshikoblossem
Summary: It is their sin, it is their crime, the crime of passion. their souls and hearts one, one of wings and one of fangs. a love stronger than death and sweeter than honey, it is the true love they share.  when it all began rewrite
1. Heart of sakura

Hey Everyone! Nadeshikoblossem here! :D

heres my new new old story!

this is the rewritten and much much better version of :when it all began" under a new title! "crimes of passion"!

for those who have already read the posted story of "when it all began" welcome back! for those who just read thise now welcome! i urge you both to read the story from the begining seeing as i changed alot of things in it and i would be glad if you read the whole thing, i swear it'll be worth it! :D

for those who read when it all began i just want to thank you for your support :)

so here you have it! the first chapter of "crimes of passion"

enjoy! read! and review! :D

love, nadeshikoblossem.

i don't own ccs.

pairings: SakuraxSyaoran. TomoyoxEriol. ToyaxYukito

will earn it's M for later on! :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter one: Heart of Sakura<span>

There was a time when humans and magical creatures lived in peace, when winged horses and dragons stroll free and the world was full of harmony.

But it was not for long.

The humans grew old and left all the magic behind, they forgot about the witches and all the magical flying things, they stopped believing and from that day forward the creatures were only seen in books and dreams, a fairy tale or a story to teach the young, allowing themselves to become blind, deaf and mute to the wonders around them.

But by doing so the chaos had begun.

**Stillness filled the Heavens, on crucifixion day.  
>Some say it rained, I don't know if it's true.<strong>

But even so, what is forgotten cannot be erased, they were still there. Hidden from the eyes of humans, but still existing deep within the mortal souls. Their sad eyes watching us, heart broken, those who could cry did, those who could not seemed to hold even more sorrow in their hearts, but they all watched, always from afar, as if there was a thick endless wall dividing, separating them, preventing them from ever returning, hiding away their existence from human eyes. Even after we have forgotten about them they remembered us, and one by one they had slowly lost hope of things ever going back to the way they were.

**Well, I can just imagine ten thousand angels cried  
>That would seem like rain to me and you.<strong>

The creatures decided to continue living alongside the humans, accepting the fate of becoming invisible, but alas, not all of them were still good, some of them became so blinded by rage, seeking some sort of reason, some sort of revenge for the humans' betrayal.

The moon guardians were the first to fall, a new and powerful star was born, darkness surrounded it while it fed on the strongest emotions known to man and beast until it was strong enough to place the moon under it's shadow, once their precious moon had lost all it's powers, the black star placed it's shadow over the guardians, searching for the silver guardian, the moon's son who would become the first vampire ever to roam the world, as more and more beings joined the side of the wicked.

**The angels all stood ready to take Him from the tree  
>They waited for the words from His voice.<strong>

The unholy beings were driven by revenge, their actions and deeds worse than cruel, turning the human world into one big blood bath, their souls taken away from them, hearts turned to ice, stripping them from all that was good, leaving them with only hate to feed on.

**And when he asked the father why has thou forsaken me.  
>They watched the savior die of his own choice.<strong>

But not all of the remaining creatures were bad, spared from the black curse, their hearts and souls far too pure, darkness unable to enter them. Those of the side of light went searching for the fairy queen, hoping her powers were strong enough, yet the fairies were creatures of the earth born from the laughter of children and powered by the humans' belief, they had already grown weak, losing their powers day by day as the unholy beings took away the children's laughter and replaced them with tears, as humans had already lost their belief in their existence.

Yet the fairy queen could not ignore both the creatures and the humans desperate cries for help, yet she already knew that it was hopeless to try and fight against the powers of darkness, their strength growing each day while the side of the light grew weaker, yet she tried her best and the war for good over bad had begun.

**I've never seen ten thousand angels cry  
>But I'm sure they did<br>As they stood by  
>And watched the savior die.<strong>

Yet no matter how much they tried the evil beings lead by the first vampire, now king of the vampires and ruler of all evil beings overpowered the earths forces of light, and darkness fell on our world for many years, vampires taking their place as rulers of earth, the black star glowing darkly, feeding it's loyal creations with darkness, blocking the sun and preventing it's light from reaching the earth. All hope seemed to die in the hands of the damned.

But the heavenly forces of light, the most powerful beings of all finally rose and with beautiful heavenly voices shouted "Enough!" knowing they had no choice but to break the heavenly rules and interfere, for they could not take anymore of the bloody sight before them as the earth was soaked with blood, and so under the orders of god, an angel chosen by fate was sent to earth, for if more than one heavenly being was to step upon the earth it would burn in white flames, for the others to join, the fated angel must find the jewel of god and restore it's light, the fated angel had come to earth with a mission, to return the souls of the wicked, and to place upon each evil being the curse of weakness, each evil being possessing it's own.

**God turned his head away  
>He couldn't bear the sight<br>It must have looked like rain  
>When ten thousand angels cried.<strong>

The brave angel went from place to place, bringing light and hope wherever she went, placing her curse on every evil being she encountered on her mission, each new weakness far more terrible than the one that came before it, but the worst one she left for the darkest of all beings, her worst weakness she saved for the vampires, they had to be punished for all the blood they had spilled, all the innocent blood they had on their hands.

The angel wished for the day she could finally face the vampire king, the fated angel was the purest of all the beings of light, stories of her tell of her angelic and enchanting beauty, her kind and caring heart, and eyes like two beautiful jewels of emerald that sparkled with hope.

**As the sun slipped away  
>The skies turned to grey<br>And when Jesus gave his all  
>That's when the tears began to fall<br>I've never seen ten thousand angels cry  
>But I'm sure they did<br>As they stood by  
>And watched the savior die.<strong>

She revived the fallen creatures of light and gave them strength to defeat the evil ones and a second war began but this time the good won with the help of the angel and the damned were banished under ground to the world that was hell, the vampire king becoming it's ruler, cursing the god and the sun guardians, the black star transforming it's powers into a black jewel that was placed within the depths of hell where it would be protected from the light while the black star disappeared back into the darkness of space until the day vampires will grow strong once more and it's chilling presence shall return.

The vampire king looking up into the world of the living from his new formed kingdom known as hell, vowing to return once more to finish what he had started, dragging the souls of god and anyone standing in his way down to hell, becoming keeper of sinners and god of the underworld.

He vowed to take revenge against the humans and god's sun guardians, for he may have been trapped but he was immortal.

The earth shook and opened, pulling the damned down into the underworld. Finally the earth had stilled, the cracks mending and disappearing, the air was filled with cries of joy as the darkness was lifted and sunlight was restored to the land. And the fairy queen and all of the creatures thanked the angel but when they came to greet her they only found her body lying lifeless on the grass, a pool of blood growing around her still form, staining her white robes, her white wings damp from the blood, her hands resting beside her on the soft grass and the peaceful expression she wore on her face, her eyes open yet they were lifeless, the green lacking it's beautiful shine, and the sword, the black sword, it's blade stuck into her chest, her heart pierced by it's sharp edge, her life taken by it's dagger.

They all gathered around her with tears in their eyes to share their respect for her, their guardian angel which gave her life to save them, a bright light filled the clearing as hundreds of angels came down from the sky , landing softly on the grass beside the dead angel as each one pulled a feather out of their wings and placed it around the angel's still body, the fairies came forward, each holding a beautiful flower in their hands as one by one they placed it beside the angel, it went on as each creature came forward and placed a part of themselves beside the still angel, the sky becoming cloudy as rain matching itself to the angels' tears fell from the sky, last came a beautiful angel, the rest parting to let her pass and bowing their heads in respect as the beautiful angel kneeled down beside the girl and pulled a long beautiful snow white feather from her wings and placed it on the girls heart, it gave a soft glow and disappeared inside the angel's chest, the older woman's cries seemed to get harder yet a soft smile crossed her face as she leaned to kiss the girl's forehead, and moved her hand closing the girl's eyes as she stood up and stepping back from the body as a bright warm light wrapped itself around the angel as a beautiful voice matching wind-bells filled the air and the light faded, instead of the angel's body now stood a large and beautiful sakura tree, it's branches full of pink petals, the blossoms moving softly against the wind, on the grass surrounding the tree were beautiful flowers of all kinds and colors, yet the amount of Nadeshiko flowers and roses seemed to outnumber them all, and from that day forward peace was restored and it stayed for centuries, and that tree still stands there, It's eternal bloom an enchanting mystery.

But now it's time to begin our story, the story of a forbidden love, the crimes of passion.

**God turned his head away  
>He couldn't bear the sight<br>It must have looked like rain  
>When ten thousand angels cried.<br>It must have looked like rain  
>When ten thousand angels cried.<strong>


	2. Old book

**Old Book- Chapter 2**

"Sakura! Slow down!" cried a tired Tomoyo as she ran after her laughing best friend: Sakura kinomoto.

"Come on Tomoyo! Live a little!"

A smiling Sakura said as she skipped over a big rock.

She and Tomoyo were best friends since they were born, they were both 16 years old and even though they were nothing alike they were the best of friends.

Sakura the clumsy and always active one and Tomoyo the quiet and the gentle one.

Sakura felt the wind blowing in her hair as she ran and she enjoyed it not like Tomoyo who was far behind, and the reason to why she was running was to get to the "Heart of Sakura" memorial and prayer hill, a historical site far from town, near the meadows and the woods, her mother used to tell her stories about that place, mostly fairytales, about a magical hill covered with beautiful flowers that stayed beautiful and bloomed forever, even in the winter, and a tree, one lone Sakura blossom which stood proudly at the center of the hill, hundreds of years old, it's trunk large and wide, and it is always in blossom, it's branches filled with cherry blossoms all year long, it's name and breath taking beauty attracting hundreds of people to the hill each year, couples and those who wish to love and be loved, to bring the tree their offering and share their prayer, but also to see the heart carved into the bark of the tree, it was carved many many years ago, not even Sakura's grandparents knew when it was carved, and yet even then the legend of the "heart of Sakura" was already known, it seems that no matter how many years pass, unlike other legends, the hill is never forgotten.

Sakura smiled, remembering how her mother told her the story of how she met Sakura's father there, how it was love at first sight, how she named Sakura after the beautiful cherry blossom, how she promised five year old Sakura to take her there one day, but they never got the chance, a year later, on that horrible, painfully normal day, at the young age of six, Sakura had lost her mother.

It was at the age of twelve, at the six year memorial of her mother's death that she, with the encouragement and support of her best friend, Tomoyo, finally went to the "Heart of Sakura" memorial and prayer hill for the first time in her life,

"Bring the tree a feather and it shall become a pink petal and join its brothers and sisters on the branches above, forever loved. Bring the tree a flower and it shall be planted in the ground and take away the Sakura's frown, forever cared. Bring the tree a picture and it shall protect it, forever remembered. Bring the tree a letter and it shall be read by angels and sealed with a kiss, forever missed. But, if you bring the tree nothing, if all you have to share with the tree is hope, see yourself as blessed, for with that gift comes a second chance, with hope comes the knowledge that no matter how dark it may seem, there shall always be light within…"

Her mother used to tell her that poem at the end of every story she told her, claiming her own mother had read her the same poem every night as a child.

She used to tell Sakura that when she grows up and becomes a mother she will tell her own daughter about the poem.

Sakura clenched her hands into fists, holding back the urge to cry, finally reaching the hill, since the time she was there when she was twelve, Sakura made it tradition to go to the hill twice a year, once after her mother's memorial and once after her mother's birthday, and she would continue to do so for years to come, so far she never found the power to go alone, always needing to have Tomoyo by her side, not sure if she could face it alone, not just yet.

Sakura looked at the sky feeling worried, she and Tomoyo had to leave later then planned and the sky was already turning pinkish red, a sign which meant the sun will set soon, it wouldn't be a problem, the path home would be lit and Tomoyo could always call her driver, yet Sakura hoped to get there before the sunset so that they could stay and watch it when it starts, this was the first time in that Sakura was at the "heart of Sakura" hill for reasons that wasn't either her mother's birthday or memorial, she wasn't really sure why she decided to come that third time, Tomoyo solved her conflict by finding different reasons to go there,

"Sakura there's going to be a full moon tonight! And they say the best place to see it clearly and really up close is from the top of the hill!" or "Sakura I need to read you this amazing story I found, but you have to wait till we get to the hill, it's a surprise!" she smiled to herself as the thought of her best friend filled her with warmth.

She reached the stone steps that were added years ago for the comfort of the many visitors, but there wasn't going to be anyone there today; it was already very late, and probably most of the people had come earlier that day, so not to miss the second day of the feather festival.

She stopped right in front of it and leaned against one of the metal bars at each side of the steps, waiting for Tomoyo, who came after a few minutes panting for breath, she gave Sakura an angry glare and Sakura giggled and then it turned into laughter followed by Tomoyo who was also starting to smile, she fixed the book she was holding and she took out her video camera. "Tomoyo! You bring it everywhere don't you?" asked Sakura with a smirk on her face as her friend giggled in amusement, "of course! I have to make sure I always take pictures of you! Because you're so hoooot!" she smirked and Sakura pushed her in amusement and she started running up the hill not before turning her head to Tomoyo and taking her tongue out and smiling. "Catch me if you can slowpoke!" she said while she ran up the hill with Tomoyo on her tracks.

She reached the sakura tree which she shared a name with, she sat under it and looked as the sakura petals danced with the nadeshiko flowers and it reminded her of her mother and it brought tears into her eyes which she quickly stopped when she saw her friend getting close, she forced a smile forgetting about her mother and hiding the tears she waved to her friend who came and sat beside her, "that wasn't nice!" she said to Sakura and in respond Sakura hugged Tomoyo and in a serious voice she told her, "I know" she tried to keep a cool face but it was hard to not laugh when Tomoyo hit her head with her hand and Sakura began rolling on the grass and Tomoyo joined and after they relaxed (which was really hard) Tomoyo opened the book she brought with her from the library, Sakura looked at her and asked her, "why did you bring the book for, Tomoyo?", she asked and Tomoyo smiled to her, "this is the surprise I promised you, I heard from sensei that there's a story around this hill and I started searching, it was really weird at first because I looked in all the books in the library and it wasn't even mentioned, and just as I started to give up I found this really weird old book and I found the story in it, but it seems that it isn't the whole story and the weirder thing is when I asked to borrow this the librarian looked at me like I was an alien or something and she told that the book does not belong to the library, so I took it and quickly left, weird right?." Sakura nodded, it did seem really odd but she pushed that thought deep into her head and she looked at Tomoyo with a hungry look in her eyes that was a clear sign of her wanting Tomoyo to begin and she in respond giggled and opened the page with a pretty purple bookmark and began to read.

(The story at the beginning, just take out the part about the forbidden love)

* * *

><p>there you have it! the second chapter! other chapters will be uploaded real soon! i have already finished fixing some of them but i still have a lot i need to rewrite so be parient! i promise it'll be worth the wait! :D<p>

please read and review!

love, nadeshikoblossem (i can't believe i only now noticed i misspelled blossom .)


	3. Hello Stranger

Chapter 3 - Hello stranger

"…and some say the hill still remains standing, it is called the "Heart of Sakura" and that is the place where it all began. And where all ended. The end".

"Wow! That was really beautiful! I wonder if the story is true...what do you think?" she turned her head to Tomoyo, who gently closed the book and placed it on her lap, "Well…I think that this story is real and it's really lovely, I know! Let's ask sensei if our class can make it into a show! And the angel part will be perfect for you Sakura, I can't wait to start making the dress!" she placed the book gently beside her and took out a notebook and began to make some designs, Sakura sighed, knowing it was hopeless to try and knock her out of it, so she took the book and looked at it, turning the pages slowly and carefully, it looked really Old, the pages seemed to crumble slowly at her touch, she frowned worryingly, trying her best to turn the pages even slower, afraid to rip it or something even worse, she opened a page where a battle scene was shown, she looked up and noticed something strange, the picture in the book resembled the view from the hill and she leaned closer to the edge, narrowing her eyes to try and see better, looking back and fourth from the book to the view, each time moving a little closer to the edge until she lost balance and began rolling down hill, gripping the book between her arm and chest and covering her head with the other, seeing everything turn into a green blur and hearing Tomoyo scream her name from the top, she tried to scream back at her but it seemed no sound managed to come out of her mouth, she felt dizzy and sore, her grip on the book was becoming weak as she struggled to hold on to it, but it slipped from her hand and disappeared from her grasp, trying to slow herself down with her hands, just then she finally stopped, as a pain filled cry managed to find it's way out of her mouth, her body was thrown against something hard, very hard, it felt as if she just ran into a very firm and icy brick wall.

She shivered against the sudden coldness of the object under her, reaching out her hand to steady herself, thinking she had reached the ground, she was shocked when instead of grass her hand was clutching fabric, a shirt, which could only mean…

She felt her cheeks go red in embarrassment; she held her breath and opened her eyes, dreading what she was about to see.

And when she finally opened her eyes, emerald meet amber, and then, the world stopped.

Everything became silent, no bird sang, no dog barked, no sound was heard, as if someone had pressed the mute button on the remote, she was frozen in place, the only sound filling the air was the joined hum of their heartbeat, and then she became blind, reality had faded away into the dark as the amber eyes held her own eyes in place, catching her eyes with such an intense and powerful gaze, she did not struggle, she did not try to look away, she couldn't bring herself to look away, and she didn't want to look away, and so with shock and wonder filled eyes she stared into those golden brown eyes, which stared back at her with shock mixed with something she could not read, something deep and unknown, the humming got louder as a soft gasp escaped her mouth, the deeper and longer she looked into those eyes, the more she could _**see**_.

In those eyes she saw darkness, she saw untamed hunger and eternal need, she saw pain and betrayal, desire and despair, she saw sorrow and anger, passion and loss, she saw emptiness and lust, she saw red… so much bloodshed…so much death… she cried out, it was too much, she couldn't take it anymore, all those things, those horrible things she had seen had hit her with waves of emotion she could not contain, she wanted to pull back, afraid of looking any deeper, to see what other terrible things lied behind those golden doors, pulling back and watching those doors shut themselves before her, wishing to seal away the things she saw.

How could eyes so beautiful, so lovely, so utterly breath taking could be hiding such horror, such darkness behind them, how could those golden eyes affect her in such odd and terrifying, yet magical ways? Turn her weak and powerful at the same time, it was more than just a thought, it was a fact, a thought that already existed in her mind, has she met this person before? No, she had never seen those eyes before, she was sure of it, it would have been impossible to forget those eyes.

She was shaking, more aware of the coldness of the body under her, those golden brown eyes bore into her, wide with shock, disappointment flashing from them as they slowly narrowed with bitterness and slight anger, and something more, something forcefully hidden behind the two – pure sorrow, turning the orbs darker in shade.

At that moment all she wanted to do was get the hell out of there, get away as far as she could from this person, yet even as she started to push herself up, preparing to get up, she realized the grip of her hand on the strangers shirt simply got tighter, refusing to let go, she panicked, the body beneath her tensing, pulling away to reveal the strangers face, she felt her face turn red, it was a guy, and not just any guy, oh no, it had to be the hottest looking guy she had ever seen, his face was so beautiful and godlike it was almost ridiculous, perfect nose, unusual pale white skin, dark chestnut hair that covered his forehead with tangled and messy strands of hair, the rest falling sideways or mashed up against the ground, and those lips…god those lips…she let out a soft sigh as his eyes darted to her own mouth and she licked her lips unknowingly, feeling them suddenly very dry, his body tensed even more as he let out a choked groan, causing her to realize her own actions, her cheeks burning red, he sighed and moved his eyes back to hers, capturing them with his own just like before, they seemed darker now, the golden brown now more of a shade of fiery–brown, they still seemed angry and sad, yet now there was something deeper that started to show in his eyes, it was hunger, wild and untamed hunger, she whimpered, unable to avert her gaze, her body felt hot, too hot, she was burning, consumed by flames, this feeling was new to her, she had no idea how to handle it, caught in his hungry glare, she could see those doors again, behind them was darkness, and horrible, horrible things, the golden doors slowly opening, only to reveal darkness, from which two blood red eyes glowed in the dark, growing closer and closer, until a big black scaly paw with sharp large claws emerged from the darkness, her mind was screaming at her, and she forced her eyes shut, closing them tightly and finally soaking herself with soothing nothingness, no more burning, no more horrible visions and no more amber eyes.

She forced her hand to let go of his shirt, painfully trying to open her stiff fingers, but before she could pull her hand away she felt his icy hand placed on hers, forcing it to stay in place, his breathing deep and slow, she cried out at his touch, feeling her heartbeat double it's speed. "How…you saw…it couldn't be…those eyes…that face…who are you?" a voice came from underneath her, his voice was deep and hoarse, soaked with the same hunger she had seen in his eyes, she opened her eyes and saw shock and conflict covering his lovely face, his grip on her hand tightening, a look of utter disbelief in his eyes, she blinked, no answer coming to her mouth, she was lost, she didn't know what to answer him, she didn't know if he even expected her to answer him, so she stayed silent

She could feel the painful grip on her hand loosen as the stranger gently placed his other hand on her face, cupping her cheek in his palm before speaking to her again, his voice soaked with softness and a soothing calm. "shhh…it's ok…I won't hurt you…never…you can open your eyes now" his hand gently stroking her cheek, Sakura felt her cheeks burn against his cool touch as she slowly opened her eyes, meeting his once more, only this time his eyes seemed kinder, rounder with joy as he looked up at her, "there there, that wasn't so hard now was it?" he smiled, his delicious lips curling up, she couldn't help but smile back at him, she could see his own smile widen in response to her smile, "so beautiful…just like her…" she swore she could hear him mutter under his breath before his hand went to her neck, using his finger to stroke one of her veins, Sakura gasped pleasantly in response to his touch, closing her eyes and enjoying the caress. "The same blood…so...mouth watering…." The hand gripping her own let go of hers and seemed to travel down her body, pressing her body closer to his, her eyes opened wide to those sudden whispered words and she gasped in response to his bold actions, as the hunger seemed to return to his eyes, he noticed as well and quickly shook it away, it seemed in that moment that she got her mind back, she was on top of a strange man, a hot man who was stroking her body, and she was letting him, shame on you Sakura! She gave herself a mental kick for acting in such a way, she has never been so open and free with boys before, letting them go into sexual zones, their bodies were pressed so firmly against each other, while she was almost straddling him, and the growing heat in her body was not suitable for a young lady, thanks to her brother and father she only started dating last year, and yet there she was, straddling a strange man, in the middle of who knows where, while the stranger was making sexual advances and odd remarks about her, pushing her body closer to his, what the hell was wrong with her? She quickly broke free of his grasp and pushed herself upward and away from this man before he could stop her once more, his eyes seemed to widen in shock at her reaction and his mouth turned into the shape of an 'o' as if the words were stuck on the way out.

"I'm...I'm sorry.." he muttered out in utter shock, but not of her actions, he seemed aware that he was the one who did wrong, but as if seeing his own wrong doing wasn't part of his character. As if this was new to him.

She smiled kindly at him and got up, offering him her hand which he gladly took, getting up as well, both flinching from all the movement, both still sore from all the falling and knocking down from before.

Sakura looked up, her eyes widening as if seeing the world for the first time "oh…it's already dark…how did that happen?" she wondered to herself as the stranger chuckled softly and she turned around to glare at him, he only gave her a cocky grin, "what?" she asked him, raising her eyebrow at him, "nothing…your just…so cute…well…for a kaiju* I mean" his grin widened as her face reddened with anger, and his face turned apologetic as response to her anger, and he took a step closer, leaning down a bit seeing as he was much taller than Sakura, she froze and stared at him, feeling the anger turn into shyness as her heartbeat seemed to be having some kind of weird race with his, "umm…I just wanted to thank you for being there…for stopping me…" he smiled kindly, taking another step towards her, "you mean acting as the wall that stopped you?" she giggled and nodded, "yes, something like that I guess", "no problem, any time" his voice lowered as he took that last step and before she knew what was happening he had caught her lips with his.

Sakura could have sworn her heart just did a back flip.

Okay, this was kissing. Serious kissing. Not just a kiss before moving out, not a good-bye, this was Hello, sexy, and wow, she'd never even suspected that it could feel this way. The minute their lips had touched nothing seemed to matter to her anymore, just like before everything became silent, but so much more, everything seemed to disappear, everything but him, his hand holding her softly in place, his soft and cold lips on her warm one, oh god, she felt as if she had just died and came back to life.

Everything seemed to just fall into place, all the pieces connecting.

This was so wrong, yet so right.

Something that tasted so forbidden and yet tasted so sweet.

Syaoran

At that moment, the second he opened his eyes and met the gaze of the Emerald beauty, he was lost, he was lost and she had found him, until then nothing had mattered, and now it seemed that only this girl, this girl that came out of no where, had fell on him and knocked him down, mattered, and now he was lost in her.

He leaned closer, their faces drawing near, and he could feel the heat of her breath mingling with his. He closed his eyes against the memory of a thousand other kisses and touched his lips to hers. He felt a kind of spark, and all at once he felt her slowly coming back to him. She was the arm that held him close in times of trouble; she was the whisper on the pillow beside him at night.

And at that moment he knew it was more than just a resemblance, more than just the same eyes or face, it was so much deeper, so much…more, than what it was, it was new and old at the same time, it was right, it was meant to be. It was her.

His lost cherry blossom.

She kissed me harder, breath huffing into my mouth, and bit my lip. Oh, hell that was amazing. I growled before I could stop myself, kissing her back with just as much hunger. Thousands of lips kissed, of bodies pressed against his, and touches exchanged, and only this one seemed to reach him, for the first time I felt something, something more than need or lust…something wrong and yet it couldn't be more right, this was my flower, my rose, the thing that had kept me alive for so long, the reason I was still here, the thing that had given my life meaning so long ago, the thing that brought the meaning back to it. And it was also my downfall and sorrow…she was and is my worst crime.

Yet no crime was as sweet, as delicious as this, the crime of pure passion.

She broke the kiss gasping for air, pressing their foreheads together and staring at each other while they both panted deeply, hair ruffled and Sakura's cheeks a deep pink, their gaze intense as he pressed their bodies closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he buried his face in her hair and neck, "beautiful…" he murmured into the nape of her neck, sending shivers down her spine as he gently placed small kisses along her neck, kissing his way up back to her lips, pulling back slightly to cup her cheek in his hand, locking eyes with her, their hearts beating so intensively that they threatened to burst out of their chests.

He let go of her cheek and instead placed a finger under her chin, gently lifting her head up towards him, and then gently moving his finger up from her chin to her lips as he traced the outline of her lips softly with the tip of his icy finger, causing her to sigh sweetly and close her eyes, lost at his touch.

Shit, he was nervous as he looked at her lips. Which was so strange. He'd had so much sex over the course of his life, all different kinds of combinations, but the prospect of kissing her properly wiped all of that away: He was the virgin he'd never been, clueless and weak-kneed.

he couldn't take his eyes off her, the gentle look of pleasure written on her face, the soft sighs and the loud humming of her heart kept drawing his attention back to the scent of her blood, the smell of cherry blossoms and roses, of sunlight and cinnamon, that came from her, a scent so lovely and mouthwatering, a scent so familiar, nostalgic even.

He kissed her. Without warning, without permission. Without even deciding to do it, but simply because he couldn't have done anything else. He needed that breath she was holding. It belonged to him, and he wanted it back. The part of his mind that considered odds and consequences had shut down entirely, snuffed by the sheer adrenal rush of holding her. He took her face in his hands as he kissed her, wanting to just get it right, to stamp the moment, to blunt the thunder of fear pounding in his skull as the rest of him succumbed to a sensation beyond pleasure, a kind of twisted relief that he'd machete all his moorings, that whatever happened now would happen because he'd said 'Fuck It' to everything that had rendered him, for more years than he could count, a soul-dead, heart-numbed misfit staggering from girl to girl just to get through the dull risk of his own existence. His damned existence.

His lifetime of searching was finally over.

Sakura

She felt that there was a tide within her, moving with the power of the moon and the ocean and the goddess, who had bound them together, rising, cresting within her heart until she thought that she must weep, or laugh, or both. she felt her world shifting, remaking itself; holding on to all she was and all she known, but creating a space within these things for this man she was holding in her arms, so that he might share it with her, bringing to it all that he was and all that he had known. And in that instant, in the eternity of that kiss, Sakura knew, with a joy that she found frightening even as it encompassed her, that her life would never again be as it had been.

Her aching lungs forcing her to break the kiss as she pulled away and panted breathless into his shoulder, wrapping her arms tighter around his firm body, the chilling cold that could be felt even through his shirt seemed to help cool her burning body down a bit, he moved his hand to her back and rubbed it soothingly, holding her gently and letting them soak in the joined drumming of their heartbeat, the magical spell only to be broken by the loud and nearing cries of Tomoyo who was calling out for Sakura, her voice pitching out with worry as she searched for her friend.

Ignoring the protest of her body she let go of him and pulled away, already missing his touch.

"I…I have to go now…thanks again…for stopping me and stuff…" she blushed and turned away from him and towards the place from which Tomoyo's voice was coming from as she rushed to walk away, taking two steps before he grabbed her hand and turned her around to face him, his eyes seemed to glow and the same cocky grin from before was painted on his lips.

"Your name is Sakura" he said matter of fact, and she nodded, guessing he had heard Tomoyo calling for her and had made the connection, he smiled and let go of her hand, bringing his hand to her face to move a stubborn strand of hair from her face and place it behind her left ear, letting his fingers linger for another long second before putting his hand down, the pink blush returning to Sakura's face.

"Sakura…beautiful name" his grin turned into a smile, "Thank you" Sakura smiled back at him, "what about you?" she asked shyly and he caught her gaze with his, "what about me what?" he asked with amusement.

"You know my name, but I don't know yours, the fair thing would be to tell me your name, don't you think?" she tilted her head slightly at her last words and he chuckled, raising his eyebrow in response, "I see your point, it's only fair…but…not telling you would be more fun" she shrugged her shoulders and turned around taking one step from him before stopping, "that's too bad, I was hoping we might meet again, but now I doubt we will" she said teasingly, holding back the urge to laugh as she couldn't help but imagine the look on his face before she gasped in surprise as two strong arms grabbed her by the waist and wrapped tightly around her, crashing her back against his chest, moving his hands up to hug her from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder, smiling wickedly up at her, moving his face to bite down softly on her collarbone, making her gasp and moan as he placed icy wet kisses up her neck till his icy lips reached her ear, his cool breath tickling her, "is that so?" his voice was deep and silky like honey, he pressed her harder against him as he bit down gently on the hollow of her neck, leaving a burning sensation every where his lips had touched her skin, closing her eyes she moaned again, holding her with his left arm he moved his right hand along her body, taking hold of her chin and pulling her head to the side, exposing the delicious flesh of her neck, he growled and bit down on her milky skin gently, but hard enough to leave a mark and make her cry out, as he ran his wet tongue over the bruise he closed his eyes in delight, planting soft kisses all around the fresh mark, earning him with another pleasant sigh from her, sensing her sexual arousal and fully aware of his own, he stopped, fearing that any more and he would not be able to control himself, she opened her eyes in response to the sudden lack of his cool lips, he brought his mouth back to her ear, "I will tell you my name, but only if you promise to meet me again, Sakura" she shivered pleasantly to the way her name rolled off so passionately from the tip of his tongue, she nodded her head in approval, she could sense a smile creeping on his fine face.

"Close your eyes, and I'll tell you" she closed her eyes without hesitation and felt him slowly and gently release his hold on her body.

"I am Syaoran." He whispered into her ear before his presence seemed to disappear, his cold body gone.

Sakura opened her eyes and turned to look around her, hoping to see him, but he was already gone, she was standing alone, his touches still lingering in her memory, she stood still for another second, hoping he would show up, but there was no sign of him, she wondered in disbelief, how could he have disappeared so quickly when just a second ago he was so close behind her.

She shook her head, and gave the dark woods one last glance before turning around and running to where Tomoyo's voice was calling her from, her heart beating fast as her chest was threatening to explode from the joy she was feeling.

"Syaoran…" she whispered, holding on to the sweet memory of their meeting, yearning for the next time she would see him.

Hoping for it to be soon, she touched her neck, tracing the place he had left the mark with her fingers, smiling to herself.

Maybe there really was magic in that old Sakura tree.

* * *

><p>please read and review! :D<p> 


	4. Devotion

Chapter 4 - Devotion

Syaoran

I licked my lips, trying to savor her delicious flavor that seemed to linger on my lips from kissing her, my whole mouth tasted of her and I was already craving for more.

He had to try so hard not to have given her a real bite, not like the small nibble he planted on her neck to stop himself from fully sinking his fangs into her and taking her there and then.

But he had to wait, he had to be patient.

The right time will come, he could wait, he was an expert in waiting, being the deadly predator that he was, waiting for the right moment to act, the perfect moment to leap and capture the helpless prey was all part of his deadly nature, and his moment was coming, it might take some time, but oh it will come, without a doubt, nothing and no one was going to get in his way, he had made sure to bite her hard enough to leave his mark, only a fool would dare to try and take his prey from him, no vampire would dare touch her when his mark was on her skin.

He growled angrily, even if there is no vampire foolish enough, there are enough human boys, a beauty such as she would easily attract plenty of admirers; he clenched his hand into a fist, a dangerous red spark flashing in his eyes. No, he would not allow it; he will have no choice but to stay closer to her than planned, he would not allow human scum to lay even a finger on her, not as long as he was around.

Leaning back against the big tree and crossing his arms over his chest he gazed towards the hill, his expression softening at the sight of the blooming tree, it's petals glowing softly in the dark, "My love" he whispered, watching the tree shiver in the wind, holding back a bloody tear he lowered his gaze to where just seconds ago, Sakura was standing, before she turned around to join her friend, his lips curled upward into a smirk as he watched her trace the bite mark on her neck, before shaking herself awake from her trance and disappearing from his sight, he was not worried, he had made her promise him to meet again, and he would taste those lips once more, he sighed feeling the need bubble up inside him as a sudden noise caught his attention, in one swift and sudden move he turned himself around towards the woods, narrowing his eyes and sniffing at the air, trying the catch the intruders scent.

He hissed at the dark woods, someone had been trying to sneak up on him, he hated to be taken for a fool, but also he was angry with himself, he could sense the intruder close by, the closest anyone had ever managed to get to him without him noticing or sensing it, if only he hadn't let himself sink so deep in thought, the intruder would have been dead by now, if they were lucky that is…

He straightened up from his fighting position and smelled the air once more shifting his attention to one large pine tree on his far right, sighing deeply before relaxing again.

"It's you" he stated calmly at the tree, raising his eyebrow, his mouth curling into a teasing smile, his voice slightly mocking, "hasn't your mother told you it wasn't polite to stalk?" he heard a low chuckle coming from behind the tree as a dark figure stepped away from the tree and into Syaoran's view, grinning wickedly back at Syaoran, "Who said I was stalking?" the blue haired man spoke innocently, Syaoran raised his eyebrow, "Oh no? Then what are you here for? Who sent you?"

"I came on my own choice, I just thought you might be in need of my assistance, just making sure you don't forget the mission and go off doing something stupid, at least if you do I would have liked to join" he ran his fingers through his dark blue hair, his smile so wide that his fangs were showing, Syaoran merely shrugged his shoulders and turned around to look back at where he and Sakura had been just moments before, he made no reaction as he heard the footsteps and felt the presence standing right next to him, looking at the same spot Syaoran was, and all the while Eriol's gaze went back to Syaoran, seeing the deep devotion that flashed in his eyes he wondered what other then his dead beloved could have captured him so much, staring back at the open grassy space between the hill and the woods, for severel minutes both stayed frozen in silence, Syaoran closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before opening them again, the words leaving his mouth as a soft whisper.

"I found her Eriol…I'm sure of it, her eyes, that face, the way her blood sings to me and the way It feels to touch her, even her name…Sakura…it's almost absurd…"

"They may look alike on the outside…but you must understand, she will never be her, she is a whole different being, you cannot expect her to be her past, you will only find disappointment if the past is what you search, remember that, you mustn't get too attached my prince…it will danger the success of your mission."

Syaoran brought his hand up to rub his temple, lost in thought, "I know they are not the same person…I am fully aware of that, trust me. but seeing her again, even in this lifetime of hers, it's shocking and confusing, no matter what lifetime she may be in, she will always be the one who blessed and cursed me at the same time, but her being different in who knows what ways will only help our mission, it will prevent me from getting too close. She is nothing like her, she will never be, she is only a shadow of what my love used to be, she is merely a part of the main plan and nothing more. My mind was clouded for a moment, but it's clear now, she is nothing to me."

The next thing Syaoran knew was that he was thrown against the tree, Eriol's hand gripping him by the neck.

"That's bullshit Syaoran and you know it, forgive me my prince but drop the act, I thought we agreed I am not your enemy, so stop pretending, because for hell's sake, you're a complete idiot" Syaoran just stared back at Eriol speechless, his mouth hanging open.

"Don't you talk to me about confusion and how hard this is going to be for you, don't speak about her as if she is dirt, if I had the chance to get my soul mate back, if I would be so lucky to even find her, I wouldn't care, for that moment, even me, the cold and most heartless vampire aside from you and your father known to the kingdom, I would drop the tough act just for one more day with her again, even if she was now a bit different, that wouldn't matter, I would have just fallen in love with her all over again so pardon me but the whole 'she doesn't matter cause it's not really her speech' is total bullshit." Eriol glared at Syaoran, his blue eyes turning red and jealousy flashing from them, Syaoran was frozen in place, Eriol's words slowly sinking in.

"And you of all people my prince…to say such cruel words about your soul mate, thank Satan they are no more than lies, for speaking them as truth would make you unworthy of her, once again forgive me sir, but this point had to be made," Eriol's face softened, his eyes seemed to slowly fade back to blue as his expression was pained.

"Even if she is only 'part of the plan' in your eyes, I can tell you yourself do not believe it, and I understand, knowing the end of it all, I wouldn't have been able to get attached, I would rather stay as far away as possible, just so my selfish heart won't shatter when I lose her again, but I at least have what you don't, I still have hope, I pity you my prince, as your best friend, let me give you this last piece of advice, for your lips may speak other things but your eyes show your devotion and care for her,"

Eriol took a shallow breath, releasing his hold on Syaoran and taking a step back; Syaoran rubbed his crushed throat which by now was already slowly healing, and looked at Eriol who spoke in a whisper.

"You will lose what you value most, so treasure it while you can."

Syaoran's eyes widened and then slowly closed opening again with understanding, but by then Eriol was already gone, just like he had done to Sakura…

Sakura…

He bit his lip, Eriol was right, even if she was in a different lifetime, he was sure that he would just end up falling in love with her again, he feared knowing that he most likely would, perhaps it is a good thing, perhaps he was finally getting his second chance, he felt his body overflow with joy, which a voice in his head quickly overpowered, filling him with worry.

'She is still part of the plan, she is as good as dead…and all because of you' he placed his hands over his face, silencing the voice, his mouth felt dry, and his fangs seemed to push harder against his mouth, aching to bite into something.

He had been so occupied that he didn't even notice how hungry he was until now, he sniffed the air and licked his lips, he turned around after giving the Sakura tree one last look before searching the air for fresh blood, it was the hunter's turn, and he had waited enough, it was time to go hunt and find something good to sink his fangs in, hopefully a girl, but a boy here and there was just as good.

Unable to help it, his mind replayed his meeting with Sakura, she seemed young, about sixteen or seventeen, so she was still in school…interesting, true it had been many many years since he was even in school, but he still had his 18 year old face, frozen in time, perhaps it was time to go back…

Mission or no mission, he had to see her again.

* * *

><p>Please Read and Review! :DDD<p>

btw...forgot to add that in last chapter: the word with the * from last chapter means monster in japanese...Toya, Sakura's brother uses that all the time in the show ^^

love you my little gummy bears and ice cream :DD

Nadeshikoblossem~~~~~


	5. After shocks

**Chapter 5 - after shocks**

Sakura could hear Tomoyo's voice get louder and louder as she grew nearer, finally taking the last turn towards her voice and almost crashing into Tomoyo, smiling awkwardly at her pissed off face.

"What happened? You look like you just saw a ghost!. Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked, her face softening to the sight of Sakura who seemed to be extremely shaken by something, her expression became worried to the countless black-and-blue marks covering different parts of her body, her eyes widening as her stare fell upon her neck, opening her mouth to question Sakura about the odd marking on her neck, the ringing of her cell stopping her as she closed her mouth and quickly reached down to grab her purple cell, answering it with one swift move.

"Yes James, near the road…is that so? Well perhaps you could get here sooner if you take the new car…yes the dark blue one…no my mother wouldn't mind silly, it is your job…yes charming me is also your job but that should come second…" Tomoyo smiled blushing into the phone as Sakura let out a snigger.

Tomoyo pushed her shoulder playfully and brought her attention back to the phone. "Yes James, I see a bus stop ahead, we'll wait for you there, please hurry up...bye sugar."

She ended the call and closed her phone turning to look at Sakura.

"Sooooo…James huh?" her smile widened as Tomoyo rolled her eyes, "There is nothing going on…yet…he is cute isn't he? The day my mother hired him as my private driver was the best day of my life" Sakura made a hurt face and Tomoyo giggled, "Ok, Ok, Second to the day I met you" Sakura smiled at her.

"I approve, I must say he is pretty hot, but…isn't your mother like, against him cause he's not very rich?"

"She's not that shallow…anymore…and it's not like money matters or anything" Sakura raised her eyebrow, "yea look whose talking, the daughter of the richest woman in the city and cities near our town" Tomoyo merely shrugged her shoulders as they reached the bus stop and sat down.

"No but seriously now…isn't he like…what? Twenty?" Sakura asked Tomoyo, "No, he's eighteen, and so? Lots of girls go out with older guys, and he's only like, a year and a half older."

Sakura smiled, "I didn't say anything, silly, I think that if you like him you should go for it, and hey, if you need any help I got your back dude" Tomoyo grinned back at her.

"jeez, thanks dude…anyway…umm Sakura where's my book by the way?"

Sakura's eyes widened as she slapped her forehead with her palm remembering earlier "Oh no! I lost it while I was falling down!" her face fell as she turned to Tomoyo.

"I'm so sorry Tomoyo! I'll go back first thing tomorrow and look for it" Tomoyo smiled kindly and shook her head opening her phone and dialing a number.

"Its ok hun, I'll go look for it tomorrow, I'll ask James to come help, another excuse to spend time with him." Sakura joined her smile as a long dark blue car came to a stop near them as they stood up and got in, the driver turning to flash a bright handsome smile towards them, damn, Sakura thought, Tomoyo was pretty lucky, James was one hot bastard.

They arrived to Sakura's house as she hugged Tomoyo goodbye and got out of the car, waving her and James goodbye as she closed the door and watched it drive away into the street, she turned and walked towards the door, her foot knocking into something heavy on the porch.

"Huh? What's this?" she leaned down and picked it up, a small shocked expression spreading on her face as in her hands she was holding Tomoyo's old book from earlier, the one she had dropped when she fell from the hill…

How? She wondered and as she saw a piece of green paper sticking out of the book, she pulled it out and read it.

_Sakura,_

_I found this and thought you might need it back._

_See you soon gorgeous._

_Syaoran._

She blushed and smiled, her smile slowly fading as she raised her eyebrow,

How come he knew where she lived?

She wondered, then again, their address was in the phone book, perhaps he found it there and he got to her home before her, maybe he was still around.

She turned, scanning the street suspiciously, searching for him but failed to see him, sighting she unlocked the door and got in, locking it behind her and calling out to the dark house.

"I'm home! Anyone here?" she called, but she got no answer, she shrugged and headed for the kitchen.

She went to the kitchen hoping for something yummy, turning her attention to the chalk board on the wall the stated Toya was over at Yukito's for the night and that father was still at his digging trip for another month but that he called and that Sakura should call back, the number was written on the side, she looked at the clock and figured it was too late now and she should probably call tomorrow.

She browsed through the fridge and found a lemon pie, she licked her lips and took a piece and headed to her room, she sat on her bed putting the pie on the side she began reading the book Tomoyo had brought earlier that day and was left on her doorstep.

The book was long, and difficult to read, and Sakura became more and more tired as the night wore on. Occasionally her eyes would close. She found herself reading the same sentence over and over. She found herself reading the same sentence over and over. She found herself reading the same sentence over and over...

Until finally she fell asleep, and drowned deep in the world of dreams.

* * *

><p>Please Review! i would love to hear what you think :))<p> 


	6. The Dream

**The Dream- Crimes of passion chapter 6**

Sakura's dream

_"Who are you?" the emerald eyes looked at the amber ones staring back._

_"I don't think that you want me to tell you" she looked at the person in front of her, he was handsome yet there was something weird about him, his presence sent chills down her back and filled her with unknown fear._

_His features matched those of a human but at the same time there was something very inhuman about him, his hair was brown and messy, as if it was ruffled by an invisible wind._

_She felt the stinging of his glare and brought her eyes back to his face, he was looking at her, his expression cold and unchanging, she followed his stare only to realize he was looking directly at her wings, she frowned in confusion, there was no doubt, he was definitely looking at her wings, she began to panic._

_Why isn't he afraid of me? Or at least shocked? But he showed no emotion, as if the sight before him was of no surprise._

_'Humans cannot see the wings of heavenly beings' she thought to herself, and yet she had no doubt this stranger before her could. Her mind buzzed with thoughts._

_'If this being is not human…then…'_

_"What are you?" she asked and he moved his gaze back to her face, his lips curling upward into a wicked grin, revealing two long canine like teeth, his grin not leaving his now bloody red lips, strikes of crimson seemed to flash in his eyes._

_She gasped at the sight before her, the pieces finally fitting into place. 'FANGS'._

_"Vampire!" she shouted as she reached for her sword yet she froze in place as a sudden wave of pain hit her, sending her body down to the ground, hugging herself as if trying to keep the pain away, holding her breath until finally the pain ceased, her heart was still beating fast._

_He merely laughed and kneeled down besides her, placing a finger under her chin, pushing her head up and forcing her face to meet his gaze, his eyes lost between golden brown and blood red._

_"If I were you I wouldn't do that, the poison I have injected into you will just get more powerful if you move, and more painful" his smile widened at the words 'painful' as he let go of her chin and got up, stepping away and leaning against one of the cold brick walls, as if trying to keep as much distance away from her as possible._

_His glare not leaving her for a second, she looked at him with a hating face._

_"Right answer angel, and yes, I knew you were an angel the second you appeared, I am a vampire. My name is prince Syao del sukuyan of the strigoi clan - son of the vampire king, I see by your expression that you know who I am…" to the sound of his name she hissed and he let out a pleased chuckle,_

_"But tell me miss fallen angel - Sama, what is your name? Surly such a beautiful angel must have a name" _

_She bit her lip and answered him with the same tone of voice, not trying to hide her loathing "I am Sakurako del Rosa- daughter of god and princess of heaven"._

_She could see the fear in his eyes as the name god was mentioned but he quickly shook it away and looked at her with amusement "So it's true, your kind has finally joined the party" he smiled at her, his words becoming bitter at the words 'your kind'._

_He looked back at her, studying her with his gaze "You are the fated angel, the one my father told me about, the one sent by god to save this planet and to kill my father and stop us, Well… to say the truth, I'm very disappointed. I was sure that at least he would send a warrior, not some kid! and especially a woman!" he laughed as if he was told a very funny joke, she bit her lip, clutching her hands into balls, oh how she wanted to erase that grin off his face. _

_But she knew that he was trying to get to her, wanting her to foolishly attack him out of rage, she had a plan, as long as she had the poison inside her she was no match for him, but if only there was a way for her to get rid of it she could easily take him._

_She closed her eyes and tried to think, he must have slipped somewhere, he must have failed at least a little._

_She groaned and fought against her bindings again, hopelessly trying to break free, it was hurting her wrists, if only the rope wasn't tied so painfully against her hands and bracelets…wait…_

_'Of course!' she wanted to mentally slap herself for being so foolish, her white rose petal bracelet was still on her wrist, and why should he have been smart enough to have removed it? Vampires were still clueless as to the Roses magical traits._

_She faked a cough as an excuse to bring her tied hands to her mouth, the vampire before her making an amused face at her apparent pain._

_'Soon…' she thought, 'Soon I'll wipe that stupid grin off your sly face you little bloodsucker…' she cursed him mentally, wishing she could voice her disgust openly without risking being further injured before even getting the chance to heal._

_She placed the bracelet against her mouth, letting the rose petals brush against her lips she opened her mouth and ripped one petal, biting and dragging it back into her mouth, chewing on it while praying for the gods of healing in her head._

_She felt her body flowing with power as the poison was gone and the injures were healed, she smirked as she easily ripped the rope that she was tied with and she quickly stood up, the vampire growled in anger as he snapped to look at her, clearly surprised, and the angel on the other hand was smiling in delight as she pulled a feather from her wings, it was a beautiful white feather with a rosy pink tip, the vampire had lunged himself at her, but the white rose's petals had revived her completely, she wasn't helpless, not anymore._

_She stretched her other hand and used the light to form a magnificent silver crossbow, throwing the feather up in the air and chanting the words her father had taught her, smiling wickedly at the vampire who seemed to freeze in his place, eyes wide with sudden horror._

_'I, princess of the heavens and life, call the power of the twelve stones of destiny and the gods of the west: hear my order and summon me the power of the goddesses of love and beauty and turn my feather into a soul which will create a heart to the evil before me and let it make pain in his body until the gods of war will send an arrow which will pierce the heart of the unholy and send him burning into ash, and let it kill the traitor and he shall be forever lost by the kings of the six worlds! Now lend me your powers given to me by the king and queen of heaven. Release!' the feather began to glow and it turned into an arrow which placed itself in the crossbow and then with her powers she aimed and shot it and it hit right at the vampire's heart, the arrow dissolved and the vampire fell on his knees as his frozen heart began to defrost._

_The angel watched as the vampire grabbed on to his chest, filling the dark ally with pain filled cries, their sound resembling one of a dying animal._

_"Dos it hurt vampire?" she asked in amusement, seeking to find the same thrill vampire felt when they killed, but was disappointed when true worry seemed to echo in her question._

_The vampire screamed in pain and he looked at her in hatred and after a few minuets the pain stopped and he got up while still holding his chest, he was panting, his face filled with cold sweat._

_"What did you do to me bitch!" he roared as he grabbed her and his eyes became fully red like blood, glaring into her eyes, trying to scare her, but she looked back at him with the same hatful face, not liking the thought of him being so close to touching her skin._

_"I gave you a human soul" she said and his grip got more powerful as his blood began to boil, he snarled in an animalistic manner._

_"You will pay Sakurako daughter of god! You will not get away with this!" he grabbed her shoulders and he pierced his teeth into the flesh of her delicate neck, enjoying her cries of pain as he sucked the blood from her body,__shocked by how painfully good it tasted, her blood was unlike any blood he has ever drank before or, by guess, ever will._

_Closing his eyes in pleasure feeling her blood overwhelm him. it brought back unknown feelings to him, the kind of feelings that rise from watching the rain from the window while wrapped in a qram blanket or feeling snow in the palm of your hands for the first time before making a snowman or having a snowball fight, it was like tasting chocoalte for the bery first time in life, it was a kind of new thrill that always came along pure moments of happiness, joy even, when her sudden screams got louder as she struggled against him harder, forcing him back to reality._

_She started to panic when instead of pain she felt a swirl of unknown emotion feeding its way inside her, as if something wasn't being taken from her, it was being given to her as the gift she has always asked for._

_the feeling of a first hug, a first kiss, a first 'I love you', the pure feeling of warmth you get when something so important, so wonderful, happens, and you couldn't be happier about it._

_That feeling frightened and excited her._

_"What are you doing! Stop or I'll…I'll kill you!" she ahouted, trying badly to snap out of her daze, she focused her energy at her hand and she hit him in the stomach with all her might, ripping him apart and away from her._

_He fell down on his backside and she scrambled down on her knees, trying to keep away, he looked at her and hissed, he was now spiting blood "you fool! A vampire must never bite an angel! Have you no shame?" she asked as she gripped her shoulder in pain, covering her bloody neck, trying to stop the blood from the wound that trickled down her dress, staining her white gown, he merely raised his eyebrow at her, trying to get his body to get up from the ground, a task that seemed unusually difficult for him._

_"What are you talking about Stupid angel?" she wanted to kick him in the face, to pull out her weapon and stab him, to do so much worse, but she held herself in place, she would not stoop down to murder, she would not go down to this monster's level, no matter how much this beast deserved it. She wanted to hurt him, but she knew they didn't have much time._

_"When a vampire bites an angel or the blood between a heavenly being and an unholy being is shared, their blood mixes together and they become bonded by faith! It is forbidden by the first rule of the high order! The very thing the keeps both heaven and the underworld from crumbling down and crashing into the earth!" she yelled but he didn't seem impressed, he pulled himself up while she did the same, both keeping a safe distance from one another, although as the seconds went by, the more distance they shared the more it was causing them both pain._

_"Foolish, pathetic Angels! Them and their silly stories! That is the stupidest thing I ever heard! You expect me to believe that we are now connected? That truly there is a law against it? One that even my kind has to follow? My kind follows no laws! Especially not one created by your folk!", but even by saying those things he couldn't erase the weird feeling that the angel was right, hasn't his father warned __him it is forbidden? If so he wasn't paying attention, or he was just keen to erase it from his mind as quickly as possible if not the second it was said._

_He looked at the angel and was surprised when his face turned red as he looked at her, at felt as if he was only now looking at her for the first time._

_And when he looked at her, he felt an unfamiliar pinch in his heart, something he has never felt before, it was too shocking and new for him._

_She had golden brown hair that went to her waist; it had golden white flowers clasped into it, making it form in nice uneven waves along her back and head._

_Her face was heart shaped and beautiful, a face only fitted for an angel, it was so obviously one of an angel, no human possessed a face so lovely._

_She defiantly had a great body, he could only guess under her war robes that were both fit for comfort and still styled as an angel's dressing gown._

_But for some reason her sexy body wasn't the thing that caught his true attention._

_The thing he couldn't take his eyes from was...her eyes._

_The most beautiful eyes he has ever seen...a shocking and beautiful shade of emerald green. _

_He shook his head, clearing his mind and looked up so that his face was leveled with hers, "So what do we do now? After you have given me a soul and we are now both connected?" she looked up at him, her face turning red as well as she noticed how hot and breathtakingly handsome he really was and how beautiful his eyes were once they were no longer that evil shade of red, instead they were a deep and beautiful shade of amber brown, but she quickly pushed those feelings aside._

_What am I thinking! He is a vampire and the son of the devil king as well! He is the enemy!_

_With that fact in mind, she swore her feelings, if any, towards him were icy once more._

_She answered him without exposing her thoughts. _

_"I will make sure to complete my mission as well as to kill the vampire king so don't get in the way" she said as she walked past him yet she was still weak from the blood loss and she tripped and fell but before she could hit the ground two strong arms caught her, he had stopped her fall, both completely dazed as for the reason._

_They both practically cried out when their skin touched, the feeling was new and surprisingly pleasant, it was close to being reborn again, it was like winter turning into spring, like the leaves changing from green to brown, but instead of taking it's color, the world seemed to be filled with color, new and amazing color that they were both blind to until that very moment of touch._

_They couldn't help but let themselves drown in that new sea of emotion, it was beyond their power, both physically and mentally, to rip themselves apart, they felt as if even one of them were to break away, something truly horrible would happen, something close to a tragedy._

_In the end desire had won as their faces grew near and their lips touched, first in hesitation but then more fiercely, more passionately, until they were both lost in that emotional sea, drowning and yet allowing themselves to be taken by those waves as long as they were close to one another, their kiss was equally bitter as it was sweet, for they knew, they both knew, they both seemed to have a voice warn them of how dangerous this whole thing was, but they couldn't do anything but listen to the voice that encouraged them to continue, the voice of passion and desire._

_And so they let themselves drown and get lost in one another, lost in the kiss, lost in the act, one of crime, the crime of passion._

* * *

><p><em>Please Read and review! comments are always wlecome! :DDD<em>


End file.
